


Soothe Me With Your Swagger

by jonathanegbert



Category: Ghostbusters i guess, Homestuck
Genre: Egon Spengler - Freeform, John reactions, Pesterlog, ghostbusters - Freeform, i mean if you want just look at it that way, implied johndave, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanegbert/pseuds/jonathanegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbusters' Harold Ramis died last Monday. It had quite a big impact on John. Dave is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Me With Your Swagger

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone'll wanna read it but yeah  
> in case no one did this already  
> and if anyone already did, oh well  
> maybe i'll continue it idk  
> i just wanted to write pesterlogs  
> *pretend this was posted on the 24th of feb*  
> also this was based off an rp  
> not to mention johns distress was genuine in both me and my friend

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:38 --

TG: sup

EB: AH.

TG: what

EB: AAAAH.

TG: rough day at school

TG: or did that vriska girl turn you down or something

EB: AHHHH.

TG: oh well then what is it

EB: AAAAHAAAAA.

TG: hey i dont need your sass im trying to help

EB: HHHH

TG: wait

TG: is this about a thing that happened earlier today

TG: a certain uh

TG: death

TG: of a beloved actor

EB: AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

TG: ill take that as a yes

EB: :'(

TG: sucks dude

EB: i just

EB: AAAAH.

EB: HE'S GONE,

EB: i can't believe he's gone!

EB: egon spengler is dead.

EB: just fuCK.

EB: i get home from school and

EB: there it is. some article about how he died this morning at age 69.

TG: not gonna lie thats a pretty rad age to die at

EB: dave! this isn't funny!

TG: right sorry

EB: i'm not going to school tomorrow. or ever. :(

TG: are you sure thats a good idea

EB: i need support, not sarcasm!

EB: but i'm seriously staying home tomorrow i just can't

TG: really your dad let you do that

EB: shhh

EB: does it really matter if he did or not?

TG: guess not

TG: that makes two of us then

EB: what, you're staying home, too? why?

TG: staying at your home at least

TG: to comfort my bro

TG: duh

EB: wait, whaT? you'd do that??

TG: sure

TG: id do anything for my best bro dude

TG: even if hes crying because the actor from one of his dorky favorite movies died

EB: doN'T diss harold!!!

TG: ok im sorry

TG: but you get the idea

TG: egbert

TG: you there

EB: thsanks, dude

TG: whered you go

TG: whats up with the incorrectly spelled word up there

EB: got my hands full.

TG: youre not gorging yourself on ice cream are you

EB: ...

EB: no...

TG: you dont happen to be wrapped up in a blanket or something either right

EB: ...........

EB: how are you even guessing all these things?

TG: i know you john

EB: uhg

TG: john are you crying

EB: what?! no!

EB: why would i be i mena

EB: yeah, i can't see the keyboard straight but that's because my glasses are off!

TG: liar

EB: shut up, dave!

TG: its not bad that youre crying dude chill

TG: hush i will come soothe you with my swagger

EB: i know crying isn't bad! i'm not

EB: ok.

EB: and i certainly need you to soothe me with swagger oh yes.

EB: i don't know what'd i do without that kind of comfort in my life.

TG: youd be lost dude

EB: absolutely.

EB: hey, so you're coming over?

TG: yup

EB: then come soothe me before the ice cream disappears.

TG: fuck youre right

TG: on it

TG: bye

EB: wait, wait, dave

TG: what

EB: i was thinking, and

EB: egon spengler was a ghostbuster...

EB: now he a ghost.

TG: im not talking to you

EB: bye!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is now offline! --

**Author's Note:**

> idk i could continue this or something if anyone wants idk
> 
> also i just love all forms of john and dave interaction be it platonic or not


End file.
